herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Reapa
Toxic Reapa is a villain hailing from the planet Z'chaya and was a former member of the organization, Legion of Darkness. Biography Early Life Toxic Reapa is a native of Z'chaya, where he is a well-known (insane) thief and a vandal-for-hire. Legion of Darkness After leaving his planet, he continued doing his criminal activities until he was eventually captured by Bulk and Stringer during an robbery attempt to steal precious metals from a museum on Sigma Pi III (his partner, Jawblade evaded being capture by escaping through a pipe connected to the planet's river), and was placed on Asteroid J-54, the only largest prison in the entire sector. Shortly afterwards, Toxic Reapa and Voltix were later broken free by XT4 and joined the Legion of Darkness. A few days later, in the back room of a refueling station; Toxic Reapa along with the other members of the Legion of Darkness and an assembled army of criminals (that were broken free from Asteroid J-54) celebrated the closing of the Hero Factory itself while Black Phantom announced his plans to move the organization into the now-vacant factory and establish it as their new headquarters. When the Legion of Darkness were met by Stormer; Toxic Reapa along with Speeda Demon, Voltix, and Thornraxx (on the another scout ship) were then ordered by Black Phantom to secure the Assembly Tower. Short afterwards, Toxic Reapa became annoyed by Thornraxx's "complaints" and threw him out of the scout ship which at the same moment, they encountered Thresher. They quickly crashed their badly damaged ship (due to slamming into a partly closed launch bay door) which exploded after Voltix hurled two bolts of electricity at Thresher and a conveyor belt (that the hero landed on). After a short fight, he and the others captured Thresher with a crane's claw and were amusing themselves by slowly lowing the hero towards a disassembly machine until Black Phantom suddenly appeared, saw what was going on, and tried to rush them into dropping Thresher into the machine. Before the four villains could drop Thresher; they were interrupted by Bulk and the other members of Alpha 1 Team After Stormer played a recording of Black Phantom's statement. He, Speeda Demon and Voltix took down Black Phantom for betraying them and were then captured by the heroes and sent (along with Jawblade, Splitface, and Thornraxx) to Asteroid J-54. Unknown years prior Breakout Some time later, Toxic Reapa and the other villains (excluding Voltix and Black Phantom) were transferred to the Villain Storage Facility. Breakout The villain Black Phantom recently initiated a mass breakout of the Storage Facility, and Toxic Reapa was one of the many escaping villains. After being freed, Toxic Reapa returned to Z'chaya, with the intent to use his toxic contaminants to infect the larvae living on the planet, turning them into an evil insect army. Eventually Evo stopped him. Abilities and Traits Unlike the natives on Z'chaya; Toxic Reapa decided to turn to a criminal lifestyle for unknown reasons. He is also has an affection for using toxic wastes as his weapons to destroy anything or bring death to anyone. It is also known that Toxic Reapa hates being near water (as he mention this to Jawblade in the second book). Weapons Toxic Reapa is equipped with two toxic jets which are supplied by two toxic waste tanks on his back and they are his main weapons. The laser cutters on his head is uses for slicing and cutting up fortified structures and is often combined with his main weapons. Set Information 6201 Toxic Reapa was on January 2012 and had 42 pieces. The Toxic Reapa set can be combined with 6200 Evo set to create a larger combine model based on building instructions which is available from HeroFactory.com. Appearances *''Breakout (First appearance)'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness (Book)'' Trivia *Toxic Reapa was voiced by Nick Jameson in Breakout. External Links *6201 Toxic Reapa Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Toxic Reapa Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Breakout Category:LEGO Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Animals Category:Winter Set Category:Toxic villain Category:Toxic villains Category:Game Characters Category:Main Enemies